


A Heavy Hand

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Sometimes a heavy hand is needed when a team begins to fall apart.Thus Joker and Queen decide to remedy an issue that has occurred within the group. Leaving the team more fearful of the two than ever before...Story for Day 2 prompt of Shumako Week: Power Couple/Leaders.https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	A Heavy Hand

Voyages into Mementos was not something new for the Phantom Thieves. It was just a requirement necessary to travel Mementos in order to change the hearts of those who needed it. Thus frequent trips to fulfill requests was just a normality for the group. Yet, unlike the other times, this one ended differently...   
  
"That... was bad."  
  
"It... truly was..."  
  
These were the words shared between a certain young couple as they synced their thought process. The duo of Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima both finding themselves sitting in the former's room at Leblanc. Their focus entirely on the simple fact that they had just returned from a session within Mementos.   
  
In what would likely be known as their worst trip to date.  
  
It all began after the call for a much-needed break. Makoto having proposed it for the team after they blitzed a multitude of requests all at once, leaving everyone beyond exhausted. Alongside all the recent stress of prior events and such, she had figured the group needed some time to recoup. The group's advisor able to tell that everyone was a bit on edge as well. Especially after such a flurry of battles.   
  
Ren was quick to agree in full to the suggestion. Knowing all too well that pushing the team too hard after such an excursion could prove detrimental. Thus he wasted no time in telling everyone to unwind and rest until they were next called to gather for a Mementos trip.  
  
During that break the young couple found themselves able to go out on a few stress-free dates. Something the duo desperately needed to decompress the pressures being Phantom Thieves brought about. The teens happy to have quite a bit of fun with one another; their focus set on each other instead of the Metaverse for a short while. But of course, all good things eventually had to come to an end. Said end coming to fruition as a new batch of requests came onto the Phan-Site.  
  
Thus the team had decided to try and get back into the swing of things after the short recess. Everyone quick to gather and enter Mementos as per the norm. However... It was almost immediate that both Joker and Queen could tell something was amiss.   
  
From what they could see, the others didn't get to relax as much as they had hoped. Everyone clearly a bit on edge. Seemingly from the stresses at their homes, school, jobs, etc. And from what they could tell, the group also hadn't been getting along too well since their break. Ren and Makoto had, of course, spent time with the others as well during their break. But things seemed somewhat normal during those times. It appeared now that they had misread their allies at the time.   
  
It was almost immediately that Mona and Skull began arguing. Oracle taking note that it was even more intense than normal. Even Panther seemed rather agitated as she argued with the others as well. When Queen moved to break it up, they didn't listen.   
  
Fox meanwhile seemed more distracted than ever before. Joker actually remembering the artist had some issues lately with his newest painting. Seemingly for whatever reason, this trouble was clouding his judgment within Mementos. Making him less focused in battle and causing various mistakes to occur. When some of the others pointed this out, he grew agitated and argumental as well.  
  
Oracle and Noir meanwhile appeared to be the only ones not acting up as much at first. Though after a few fights the group could see that Noir was a bit ferocious in battle. At least more so than usual. According to what Queen could parse, Noir was being harassed by her father's former associates and it was clearly getting to her. This resulted in the ax-wielding girl getting blasted a few times by Nuke techniques due to careless attacks. She began listening to Joker and Queen a bit more though after getting hit so frequently.  
  
Simply put, the team was uncoordinated as hell. No one willing to listen to one another or to the two in charge. Even Oracle kept asking what the others were doing when they made rather foolish mistakes.  
  
The trip itself ended in near failure. Because of everyone acting up so much the team was almost taken out by a pair of targets they were after. Joker and Queen having to pick up the slack and take the Shadows down. If not they would have been wiped out for sure.  
  
After that debacle, the group was forced back to the entrance. The young couple moved to scold the others for acting so foolish, but none seemed interested. Instead, they just continued to argue all the way back to the real world. Everyone splitting up for the night aside from Ren, Makoto, Futaba, and Morgana. The four of them heading to Leblanc for the time being.   
  
Upon arriving at the cafe Ren asked Futaba to take Morgana for the night; stating Makoto and him needed to talk. While Morgana did protest, Futaba simply picked up the feline and carried him away. Leaving Ren and Makoto in their present state. The couple sitting on Ren's couch as they reevaluated the day they had just finished.  
  
"I can't believe how poorly that went. Have you ever seen the others so sloppy before?" Makoto had to ask as she hadn't seen how the others faired before she joined the team. Ren quick to shake his head before responding.  
  
"No. I've seen them a bit weak and such, but never so damn uncoordinated. Hell, they wouldn't even Baton Pass today they were so out of it." Ren stated while sitting back further. Quick to remove his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose to try and calm a headache he felt at the moment.   
  
Makoto couldn't help but frown before sighing. "They wouldn't even listen to me. Some advisor I've been lately..." She muttered in the disappointment of herself. She was supposed to be the one to keep the others in line and clear-headed. Yet she couldn't get them to stop arguing even once. As of late it felt as though the others simply would never listen to her... Feeling somewhat crestfallen at how little her voice seemed to matter when it was needed.  
  
Ren wasted not a single moment in wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her close. Makoto a little surprised by this but didn't say anything as Ren spoke out instead. "Don't take all the blame. They weren't listening to me either... Hell, when Ryuji rushed in after I told him to switch out I felt my eye twitch."   
  
Makoto found herself a bit surprised by that. Ren wasn't the type to allow his emotions to get the better of him. To hear that he physically reacted to something upsetting him was a shock. Still feeling a bit forlorn as she sighed. "How do we deal with this then? If everyone keeps arguing and not listening, the team is going to fall apart..."  
  
Ren knew all too well that Makoto was correct in that regard. As of late the team was clearly coming undone by stress and disorganization. "We need to get this under control. We're supposed to be a team, but the others are losing sight of that."  
  
"Maybe we should be more strict in our leadership? While I know you're the leader, I could be more forthgoing in giving orders out to keep them in line." Makoto reasoned. Ren saw the logic in that but shook his head.  
  
"If we're too strict they might react more volatile. If today was any indication, even being stern doesn't seem to have any effect of late."  
  
"But we can't simply keep allowing them to act in such a manner. We're supposed to be the Phantom Thieves. If we don't work in unison then we'll be wiped out. If I need to be the bad guy in this, so be it." Makoto reasoned; viewing it as a means of getting everyone on track. Only for Ren to take her hand with his free one and squeeze it gently.   
  
Ren without warning gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. Makoto's cheeks growing a little warm at that; still cursing herself for blushing every time they had any kind of interaction like this. Even small ones like this. "We don't need a bad guy Makoto. We're a team and it's up to us two to ensure it stays that way."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. We operated in perfect unison before, we can do it again. We simply need a means of showing the others that this kind of behavior is not acceptable for our missions. So let's take a moment and reevaluate everything we know up to this point. Okay?" Ren asked of her. Well aware that if he let her keep going with her train of thought, she'd overthink things and panic. Well aware of her overthinking nature.  
  
A few seconds passed before the young woman nodded in understanding. Knowing that Ren was right with his statements. They needed to fix the problem and get everyone back on track asap. Meaning they needed to reestablish control of the group and remind them that Ren was their leader and Makoto their advisor for a reason. The question was how did they accomplish this?  
  
Seeing Makoto go into thought, Ren decided to do the same. The group was argumental and volatile with one another due to a multitude of reasons. A lot had been going down and it was likely to mess with their emotions. Hell, there were times they argued in the Metaverse, sure, but each time they were quieted down quickly. What had changed...?  
  
That was when it hit him. Joker and Queen. As of late Makoto had tried to be less strict in Mementos, as did he. Attempting to let the team feel freer in their actions. In fact, neither had scolded the group during the prior trip when mistakes were made. They simply asked them to try to be safer next time.  
  
They had grown rather placid in reacting to the others. No longer calling them out as they had thought it would only demoralize the team. They didn't want that as it would only weaken their resolve and also hurt their feelings. But it seemed to have backfired as now others simply did as they pleased. Forgetting that there was a pair of leaders for a reason...  
  
How did they fix that? Ren knew that a majority of the group was PETRIFIED of Queen when she was pissed at them, thus why she lessened her anger a bit. Perhaps that and himself getting angry could be the key? Though if they demoralized the team entirely, it would only end poorly. How did they get the team back on track without getting full out pissed...?  
  
If only they had a way to get everyone back on track and also improve...  
  
That was when a lightbulb went off in his head. The duo looking to one another; realizing they both seemingly had the same idea in unison.  
  
"Ren-"  
  
"Makoto-"  
  
The duo stopped as they realized they spoke at the same time. Ren signaling for Makoto to go first while Makoto did the same for him. The two trying to figure out who goes first only for Ren to suggest they do it at the same time.  
  
When both said the exact same word, they knew what to do.

* * *

Afraid.  
  
That was the best word to describe how Panther and Skull felt as they stood at the entrance floor of Mementos. The two blondes standing at attention with clear worry in their eyes; unable to hide their apprehension at the situation at hand. What could possibly have the two Phantom Thieves so terrified? Simple.  
  
Joker and Queen's newest set up.  
  
It started the night prior after everyone had gone home. Each of them doing their own thing before the group chat lit up. Everyone checking to see that Makoto had sent a text that read, "Everyone is to meet in Mementos at noon tomorrow. Do not be late."  
  
While a few of them tried to argue that they were tired or that it was too soon, both Makoto and Makoto dismissed them. The couple stating that it was mandatory and EVERYONE was to come. No if, ands, or buts about it.  
  
When the group arrived they saw that Joker and Queen were already waiting at the entrance for them. Oracle quick to take a seat in the corner of the room while the former two spoke. Though it was more them scolding the others for the day prior.  
  
A few of the others flinched a bit at the scolding while Noir frowned. The brunette apologizing rather quickly as she realized her mistake; stating she wished to apologize the day prior but was too ashamed. The leaders were quick to accept the apology and asked her to talk to them next time something was up.  
  
The others meanwhile were still a bit on edge. Small sparks against one another as arguments began to start up. The leaders both sighing at this before sharing a look. One that left the others a bit nervous.  
  
That was when they decided to strike. Stating that everyone was clearly far too stressed and on edge over the past few days. Which was why they came up with a new way to get everyone to cool off a bit and improve themselves at the same time. An idea that left several of their members tensed up in fear...  
  
One-on-one sparring sessions.  
  
Against the two of them...  
  
To say Skull and Panther were frightened would have been an understatement. Mona trembled a bit as well as he stood by them waiting for his "turn." The trio knowing all too well how terrifying Joker and Queen could be in battle. Still remembering how the latter once punched a Shadow so hard it was sent flying. Only growing more fearful as Joker smirked while setting the others to get prepared; already pairing off a few of them as a means of getting things started.  
  
The result?   
  
"GAH!" Fox cried out as he was tossed across the entrance at blistering speed. Landing against the wall with a thud. Everyone watching as he slid to the floor with a weak grunt; Skull and Panther rather terrified while gazing at their downed teammate. Both turning to see Queen dusting off her hands as she walked towards Fox.  
  
"As I said before, you need to keep your balance stable Fox. Otherwise, Shadows will launch you back when they use their Physical abilities." Queen stated before reaching down to the help the teen up. Fox unconsciously flinching a little at her hand before nodding and taking it. Standing back up with a hesitant nod.  
  
"U-understood Queen..." Fox replied with genuine fear in his voice. Well aware that if she wished, Queen could likely snap him over her legs like a twig. Thus he felt a bit on edge when the woman gripped his shoulder. "Y-yes...?"  
  
"Remember to keep yourself focused. Or else you'll end up dead down here. Understood?" Fox wasn't sure if Queen meant that a Shadow would be his undoing, or her... Either way, he nodded his head in understanding. Not wanting to upset the brunette more than she already was.  
  
The others meanwhile jumped a bit at the sound of a secondary battle. Turning their heads to see Joker seemingly finished with his training of Noir. The latter finding herself hanging upside down as the taller man held her up by the ankle. Noir looking quite dizzy as she hung there with her eyes actually spinning.  
  
"It seems status ailments are something we need to focus on with you Noir. Wouldn't you agree?" Joker asked as the brunette let out a bit of a wacky giggle.  
  
"Look at all the blueberries~" Noir stated rather dizzily before letting out another airy giggle. Clearly still under the effects of the confusion spell she was hit with; making her act a bit silly reaction wise. Joker taking a moment to get the girl back on her feet before snapping her out of it. Noir's cheeks turning a deep shade of red as she apologized for "such a shameful display" as she called it. Joker quick to pat her on the head and give her a few pointers.  
  
All the while Skull, Panther and Mona stood by nervously. The latter two standing next to one another as Mona groaned. "Great... Good going bonehead. Now we have to spar with Queen and Joker..."  
  
"The hell? How is this MY fault?" Skull asked in a somewhat angry whisper.   
  
"You're the one who was acting like an idiot yesterday. And now we ALL have to pay for it."  
  
"Quit talkin' like you're special here ya damn cat. You were bein' an ass yesterday and you know it."  
  
"Guys..." Panther said in trying to get them to stop arguing. Yet Mona and Skull just kept going.  
  
 "I was just trying to keep you from being stupid. But you just HAD to act like your usual self-"  
  
"Piss off asshole. Just cause you were trying to impress Panther don't mean shi-"  
  
"I-I was doing no such thing! Panther is a refined lady and I don't need to impress anyone because-"  
  
"Oh stop talking shit already! Acting like you're better than me!"  
  
"I AM better than you!"  
  
"Guys...!" Panther tried to warn again as the arguing just grew louder and louder. The blonde looking truly scared as the two kept screaming at one another... Only to be silenced a moment later.  
  
"AHEM!"   
  
Both Skull and Mona froze up while glaring at one another. The duo slowly turning their heads only go feel true terror well up inside them. For there with crossed arms was Queen; glaring at the duo with the signature Niijima glare. Forgetting that when Queen did it, the glare was more terrifying than before. Joker standing by her side while flipping his knife in the air a few times.  
  
"It seems we have some volunteers for the next exercise. Skull. Mona. You two will be working together against BOTH of us." Queen stated which left the duo actually freaked out. Fighting Queen AND Joker. At the same time?! Skull and Mona about to protest only for Queen to raise her hand. "Over here. Now."  
  
"Y-yes Queen..." The two replied fearfully before doing as told. Joker and Queen sharing a look before they moved to begin their next sparring session.  
  
Truth be told, this was a multileveled idea on their part. The team at times would be rusty after long periods. Meaning this was a means to keep them on their toes and improve. Not only would it refine the others combat wise, but it would also reestablish the chain of command a bit. They needed to remind the others that Joker and Queen were left in charge for a reason. And while Panther, Noir, Oracle, and Fox watched as Skull and Mona were tossed around like ragdolls, they were swiftly reminded.  
  
Their leaders were not playing around when they lead. And from the way Skull and Mona cried out in terror, it was clear to see they were willing to prove it hands on. Though the sparring would become a constant in the future- Skull and Mona a bit traumatized each time- they would soon come to appreciate the brilliance of the idea. Along with that constant reminder...  
  
Joker and Queen were not a couple you wanted to mess with...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> STORY NUMBER 2!
> 
> Yeah I'm not really sure where this one came from. But in my head I always liked the idea of Joker and Queen making the team spar. So decided to start an "origin" of that idea I suppose. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy this silly idea.
> 
> This is once again part of Shumako Week 2019. For more info check the twitter below. Come join us in the Shumako hype! There's plenty of art and stories abound!
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
